MLA Style
The '''MLA Style '''originated Founded in 1883 by teachers and scholars, the Modern Language Association (MLA) promotes the study and teaching of language and literature. http://www.mla.org/style MLA allowed scholars to have a unified format to organize and submit works with. With a single format between the community one didn’t become lost in translation when reading papers and trying to find sources and citation. In addition to providing a unified format, MLA purposes itself with promoting the study and teaching of literature by having students learn a single homogenous style between classes and professors. This makes test for proper format a more fair and unbiased process and allows students to prepare for writing formal papers with a mastery of the MLA format. What Is MLA Style? All fields of research agree on the need to document scholarly borrowings, but documentation conventions vary because of the different needs of scholarly disciplines. MLA style for documentation is widely used in the humanities, especially in writing on language and literature. Generally simpler and more concise than other styles, MLA style features brief parenthetical citations in the text keyed to an alphabetical list of works cited that appears at the end of the work. http://owl.english.purdue.edu/owl/ History The history of the MLA style started with the formation of the Modern Language Association. The group made the format in order to promot the spread of teaching of language and literature around the world. The style has been widely adopted around the world and looks to continue its growth into the future.http://www.mla.org/style Changes to Style In 2009 several major changes were made to the MLA Style that made it more user friendly for all parties: 1.) No more underlining titles, they are now to be italicized. This is due to computers allowing for Italicized writing where as previous writing methods made it too dificult for students to have to do so. 2.) Long urls in the citations are no longer required unless if told otherwise by professor. 3.) New pagination format, Each article citation in MLA Style now requires the volume and issue number, as well as the page numbers, if available. 4.) Format of each source must be included: print, web, CD, TV, etc. 5.)New abbreviations for web sources. When no publisher name appears on the website, write N.p. for no publisher given. When sites lack a date of publication, enter n.d. for no date For journals that appear only online (no print version) or on databases that do not provide pagination, write n. pag. for no pagination. http://library.williams.edu/news/264/ The MLA Style Guide The MLA Style guide is an offical release manual for using and exicuting the MLA style properly. The most recent copy of the manual will present the reader the most recent and proper version of the MLA style. The manual may be used to proof one's work for final submission. This guide may prove invaluable for a writer in keeping a professional and respectful style for the reader. http://www.mla.org/store/CID25/PID341 See Also Modern Language Association References